


Hold On

by CapsfavGirl



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Matt does as Peter asks





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks in ICU with no tablet has made me angsty. Apologies

Matt's lip curled in a soft smile as he heard the approaching heartbeat. Listening to it's racing he leaned his head back. There was a thwipp and the groaning sound of straining fibers, followed by a heavy thud, "Peter," he thought happily, sliding his eyes closed waiting. Opening his arm just as the young hero reached him. 

The warm body pressed into his side a hand resting over his chest. He breathed in the scent that had flooded his heart with emotion. Tilting his head he met with the soft lips, the rolled up fabric brushing against his nose. Savoring the feeling of the smooth cheek pressed to his stubbled one.

The rain started to fall and Matt gave a silent prayer of thanks as it fell through the open rooftop. Peter became more than a beating pulse, he was glowing blue and ethereal before the lawyer. Daredevil pulled the mask away revealing the fluff of hair he had been told was brown. Drinking in the sight of wide eyes he had been told were blue, "Beautiful," he murmured. His words caught came out choked. The world always came into view in the rain but only Peter ever glowed, even back when he had just been Spiderman to him, "My angel," he pressed a kiss with numbing lips.

The eyes shining back at him made his heart ache. He tugged off his cowl, needing to meet those eyes with his own milky ones. The younger man had often told him how much he loved looking into his eyes. "It's like you're seeing every part of me," he whispered once as they lay in bed kissing. Baring every part of himself to the man had become easy, easier than breathing. 

"Oh, Magoo what did you get yourself into," he said in a watery voice. 

He could feel the eyes looking over the various cuts, zeroing in on the heavily bleeding wound in his abdomen. The steel rebar, seeming to grow out of it. They were surrounded by rubble and fallen Hand ninjas. The rain came pelting down but it couldn't hide the scent of tears. Daredevil could smell Peter's tears from a great distance, had honed his senses to every bit of Peter.

Sluggishly he replied, "S'okay," he reached out taking the face in his hand gently.

"We gotta...I gotta get," a sniff, "you to a hospital," he said doubtfully. "Matty, just hold on please," he pleaded through tears.

He just held him closely, he knew he couldn't safely be moved. There were a series of clicks beside him but he just held the wall-crawler, "Just sit here with me," 

"Please do this for me," Peter cried in earnest now.

He nodded allowing himself to be pulled free from the metal skewered through him. Gritting his teeth against the burning pain which quickly faded out. He leaned limply never letting go of the love of his life. The air was filled with salt and heavily laced with sharp copper. The heartbeat became distant the words fading just like the pain. Still, he heard the plea, "Don't leave me, Don't do this to me," he could feel webbing covering the wound.

"I love you," he whispered to the weeping angel holding him in his arms.

"If you love me don't leave me. Just h-hold...," but the words faded into blackness, failing to reach the ears that had once been able to pick out his heart from anywhere in the city. The hold loosened, but never let go.


End file.
